Evolutions
by spexile
Summary: People all over the world are discovering that they have abilities, ranging from using people as puppets to bringing down airplanes and buildings. Read their untold stories as they give in to evil or fight against it in one of the greatest wars ever.
1. Meet Kate

***Author's Note***

**This story is written in 1****st**** person point of view. At the start of each chapter, the person who is narrating will be named.**

Kate Dougherty

I took a big breath, inhaling the various smokes and smells, before I picked my 50 pound bags up off of the wet and crap-infested sidewalk. I walked up the steps leading to the apartment building's door. I kicked the ancient door open, almost breaking it down. I lugged my bags through the door and across the lobby floor.

Some fat guy was sleeping at the front desk, so I dropped my bags, which was a very bad idea since the floor was coated with rat poop, and tapped his shoulder. He didn't move. I tapped his shoulder a little harder. Still no sign of life. I checked his back for bullet holes, but there weren't any, so he was probably still alive. I sighed as I tapped him once again, unable to wake him up.

'_Okay_,' I thought to myself '_We'll_ _do_ _this_ _the_ _hard_ _way_.' I rolled the sleeves up of my white blouse and brushed my wavy black hair out of my face. I grabbed the remaining hair on the back of his head and pulled his head up so he faced me. "Wake up!" I yelled in his ear. I waited for a reaction, but all that came out of his mouth was drool. I let go and his head dropped on the table.

"Huh? What?" He said in his scruffy voice. He used his hairy arm to wipe the drool from his face.

"Oh. It worked," I mumbled to myself. "Hello, I'm Kate Dougherty. I just moved in and I was wondering if I could have my key." I was trying so hard to be polite while he stared at me with his beady little eyes.

"Harrumph," he growled. He was scowling at me as he reached for the keys. He looked like a rabid hillbilly. He jerked his hand out in front of me, dangling the key in his stubby little fingers.

Disgusted, I used took it between the nails of my forefinger and thumb. I jammed it in my pocket, taking note of the room number. I sighed as I turned around to my bags. I took two in each hand and started dragging them up the old stairs. I almost stopped and walked out there- when I took my first step, about three rats crawled out from underneath.

After making my way up the stairs, I pulled my bags through the hallway until I found my room. I opened the door and dropped my bags. I looked around and smiled. It wasn't that bad.

The floors were paneled with wood. They looked pretty solid, too. None of them were coming off or had any sign of rats and bugs. The walls were painted a soft yellow. Directly in the middle of the back wall was a large rectangular window that had a view of the alley between my apartment building and the one next to it.

Branching out from each side of the room were two short hallways, which were covered with a beige carpet. On the right hallway was the kitchen. On the left was the bedroom and bathroom.

I walked over to the bed, and sat on the edge. It creaked a little when I moved around on it. For my first place to myself, it wasn't bad. The apartment room was pretty homey compared to the rest of the building and city. Maybe I'd enjoy this.

I fell back on the bed, hitting my head against the mattress. I probably hit it hard, because when I did, the mattress fell through the bed frame. I guess I spoke too soon. I sighed and groaned. New York sucks.

***Author's Note***

**Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know your opinions on the story and what I can do to make it better!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
**


	2. Meet Greg

Greg Heath

I ran after him as fast as I could. I saw him run through the metal door of the abandoned warehouse. I followed him inside and looked around.

"What are you going to do now, huh Jonathan? No machines to talk to here. They're all dead. They don't work. Just like your mother. You know, if only you listened to me and surrendered," I taunted. "She didn't even have a chance to fly away before I made her kill herself. Oh, she begged for your safety, but I guess I just don't listen well."

My taunting worked. Jonathan jumped out from his hiding place and started running towards me with a metal pipe. I laughed at him and held my hand out. I made the stop gesture and his feet froze in place. I clenched my fist and unclenched it. His hand followed and the pipe fell to the floor.

"Please, don't. I can help you. I'll work for your company," he begged. Tears dripped down his skinny face.

"I already offered, and what did you do? Huh?" I asked. "You laughed and ran. Ha! Well look who's laughing now."

"I'm sorr-" He tried to apologize, but I pinched my forefinger and thumb together and his mouth snapped shut. I bent over and picked up an imaginary tube, and he followed, picking up the pipe. I held my hands out in front of me like a machine gun, and so did he, pressing the tip of the pipe into his chest. This was too easy. He tried to let go, but I didn't let him. Anything I did, he had to follow. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

"Haha. No, it won't be that easy. You don't just get to die." I opened his eyes and opened the door leading outside. My partner came inside holding two people by the neck. Jonathan's eyes opened wide in recognition. "Yes. That's right. Your loving dad and precious wife. Let's let them join the fun." My partner, Chuck, released them. I handed them each pipes off of the floor and placed them in the same position as Jonathan, with the pipe's end against their chests. I looked at the three lined up next to each other and laughed. I let Jonathan talk again, but I shut up the other two.

"Let us go you son of a-" I shut him up again.

"No. First, I want you to vote. Who do you want to die? Whoever gets the most votes goes. If you become stubborn, I'll pick for you, and then we'll have another round. I can easily get more of your friends to play the game. We'll start with a fresh batch." I gave Jonathan speech again.

"No," he said.

"Is that so?" I asked mockingly. "Okay…" I turned my hand so it faced his wife and formed an imaginary pipe in my hands. I held it in front of me and started to push it in my chest. She followed, pressing the pipe through her shirt.

"No!" yelled Jonathan. The pipe had only ripped through her shirt before he yelled. "Okay. I pick myself. Just, please, don't hurt them." He closed his eyes again and waited for the pain.

"Haha. Not yet, Jonathan. It's Amy's turn to vote." I turned to his wife, Amy. "So what will it be?" I let her talk again and shut up Jonathan.

"Go to hell," she spat.

"Oh, I'm sure I will, but let's remember the rules anyway. You've got to vote."

Tears were streaming down her pink cheeks and into her red lips. "Me," she whispered.

"Okay. It's your turn, Daddy. Will you be noble like the others? Just remember that if there's a tie, I pick for you. You'll be safe, but I don't think Amy will be…" I let him talk, also giving back Jonathan's speech.

"Dad," Jonathan whispered. "It's okay. Pick me. Don't let him hurt Amy. Please" If I wasn't keeping him up, he probably would've broken down on the floor in front of me.

"No. I won't lose you again," whispered his father. "I pick Amy."

"Okay," I agreed. I quickly shut them all up before they could scream at each other. Once again, I gripped an imaginary pipe in front of me, now facing Amy. "Goodbye, and thanks for playing," I said happily. A single tear ran down each of their faces, each expressing different emotions. On Jonathan's father was guilt. Jonathan bore the look of fury, but the most confusing face was Amy. She looked like she just won the lottery. Before they could confuse me any further, I plunged the pipe into my chest. Amy followed, splattering blood across everyone's faces. "I hope you had fun."

I walked out of the warehouse, leaving the three behind me. I love my job.

*Author's Note*

**To learn more about Jonathan, Amy, and Jonathan's parents, look for my other story, **Robots and Starfish.


End file.
